Intentemos ser una familia
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Los sentimientos de un matrimonio homosexual que tiene tanto en mente para poder integrarse en su totalidad. No es sencillo traer un miembro externo que se sume ellos, porque todos tienen sus propios dilemas mentales antes de poder proponerse el intentar ser una familia. OS participante en el desafío "cosas de familia", del foro: secreto del Valle del fin. SaiGaa/GaaSai


Hola. He de traerles esto por un desafío que fue lanzado en uno de los foros en los que soy participante, este es el resultado.

Disfruten su lectura y recuerden también que la historia es de mi completa autoría, sin embargo los personajes son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _oO~ Intentemos ser una familia ~Oo_**

.

.

.

— _«Siempre había pensado que todo se daba de una manera concreta. Las relaciones que se entablan tienden a ser consecuencia de las decisiones que se toman, con tal o cual persona. Un deseo propio o ajeno que tengas, y claro también la intención va a interferir de alguna u otra manera en tu vida. Así que para mí, la vida estaba llena de matices, entre los cuales habría merecedores de ser plasmados en un cuadro, o bien en una fotografía. Una idea bastante abierta para mi 'yo' de diecinueve años. En ese momento había llevado una vida bastante cómoda y agradable a mí entender. Había dado un paso que yo consideraba de suma importancia al haber ingresado a la universidad; a los dos años en la institución todos los acontecimientos que allí se presentaron habían sido en algo que se consideraría "normal". Fue en el tercer año que conocí a Naruto. Él siempre perteneció a un grupo numeroso de jóvenes que convivían en un ambiente de camaradería; siendo franco me agradaba como es que se llevaban, pero no podría decir lo mismo de mí. Había ocasiones en las que me sentía desolado; incapaz de comprender porqué si ellos hacían un chiste pesado con ofensa era divertido y si era yo quién lo hacía resultaba repulsivo, exagerado o sin gracia. No negaré que a pesar de mis intentos por socializar con ellos no siempre terminaban bien. Y tampoco lo hicieron en una noche en particular, pero eso ya es historia vieja.»_

Tenía la sensación de que ese momento ocurría en un lapso dado. Ella siempre lo mantuvo al margen de la situación, no para causarle lastima, ni para presionarlo de modo alguno, simplemente porque sabía que él querría hacerse cargo de su hijo, lo tendría que hacer de cualquier modo. Y es que ella nunca dudó en las buenas intenciones de Sai, y a ese momento siendo la única familia que le quedaba a su hijo consideraba que podría adaptarse a ser parte del núcleo de un matrimonio homosexual. Ella nunca tuvo prejuicios por lo tanto su hijo había sido criado sin ellos; si los hubiese tenido se los habría hecho saber al instante, por su ser claridoso heredado de alguna manera de su padre, o de igual manera negándose a ir a vivir con él y su esposo.

Él se sentía ansioso, curioso por la reacción tanto de su esposo como la de su hijo, y nervioso en cierta medida al desconocer cómo es que el ambiente se fuere a desenvolver con su llegada. Conocía en cierta medida la opinión de su pareja, no le había objetado la idea, y tampoco había sentido que la respuesta a fuese forzada, de cualquier modo el hecho de tener una "convivencia" dentro de su hogar que fuera conformada por un miembro más joven era algo que sentía podría terminar por dar un lazo de firme reconocimiento de ya no ser solo un matrimonio sino: una familia. Homoparental sí, pero una familia al final de cuentas.

Gaara escuchó el timbre que llamaba en la puerta de la entrada, se levantó como un resorte de su asiento; suspiró antes de sujetar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo de manera lenta, dejando ver a su pareja al lado del muchacho. Estuvo por dar un saludo antes de que su marido se adelantara—. Hola —saludó con una sonrisa propia de él, una que su hijo, conocía relativamente bien. El gesto, en cambio, era completamente conocido por el pelirrojo que no se mostró dubitativo al hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar

—Buenas tardes…. —saludó de manera más formal un joven de cabello rubio claro, mirar celeste y de piel de alabastro, quien aferró sus manos a un par de maletas pequeñas que traía consigo, además de la mochila a sus espaldas. Su expresión estaba inundada de seriedad, pero así mismo, con la sombra de la tristeza de aquella razón que lo había arrastrado a terminar allí.

—Supongo que esta es la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, hijo. Espero que logres sentirte cómodo —le señaló al tiempo que se adentraba a esa casa por demás conocida para él, tomando por la correa otro par de maletas, pertenecientes al muchacho.

—Sí, ya mamá me había dicho cómo es que iba a ser todo, padre —respondió dando unos cuantos pasos para introducirse a la casa, dejando que el taheño pudiera cerrar la puerta de la entrada—. Usted debe ser Gaara, ¿verdad? —Extendió su mano esperando un correspondiente saludo a su gesto que no tardó en darse—. Es un gusto conocerlo —la frase tendría dentro la palabra "gusto", pero su expresión sobria dejaba al vuelo si realmente era expresada por compromiso o verdadero sentir. La razón no iba al hecho de que el rubio no sintiera algo similar, simplemente su ánimo poco alzado daba un sentimiento del todo menos aquella palabra, más no era algo que tuviera que ver en contra de Gaara y su persona.

—Es correcto e igualmente, es un gusto conocerte, Inojin —poco a poco aflojó el agarre dejándolo libre. Gaara no podría decirse cohibido ante el acontecimiento que estaba dándose. Su pareja siempre había sido franco con él. Por lo tanto la llegada de su único hijo no era desconocida, así mismo el hecho de que en su tiempo hubiese dado la manutención correspondiente a la madre, ¿quién era él para juzgar los errores que hubiese cometido su pareja en el pasado? Si nunca le reclamó el que tuviera un hijo no iba a comenzar en el momento que justo ese chico más necesitaba de Sai, y de él ya siendo incluido al hecho de que a partir de ese momento iban a vivir todos bajo el mismo techo.

—Vamos hijo. Te mostraré tu habitación —Sai subió un pie al primer escalón e hizo una seña con su cabeza para apuntarle el lugar al que iban a dirigirse.

El muchacho rubio se disculpó con el taheño mientras seguía los pasos de su padre, escaleras arriba. La casa era bonita desde su perspectiva, pero también sentía una ligera incomodidad, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo con su progenitor, siempre se limitaban a un intercambio de palabras cortas, miradas y un saludo cordial. En algunas ocasiones habían preguntas sobre cómo es que había estado llevando su día, pero las respuestas seguían siendo mínimas, sin explayarse a relatar mucho de sí mismo.

Sai por su parte también sentía un momento de completa insatisfacción. Dentro de sí, siempre había querido que su hijo pasara algún tiempo con él y su esposo; pero no bajo la situación que se le había presentado, era claro que el muchacho debía pasar por un duelo que él no podía comprender, sin embargo haría el intento de descifrar la magnitud de sus sentimientos y poder acercarse sin ser rechazado. En esos momentos tenía la responsabilidad más grande de su vida entre sus manos, y haría lo mismo que todos los años anteriores: dar la cara y responsabilizarse por ello.

—Es aquí —miró sobre su hombro al ojizarco antes de abrirle la puerta y mostrarle una recamara amplia, amoblada con un escritorio, las puertas de un armario y la cabecera de la cama, todos de madera pintada de color ocre. Las sábanas que la cama vestía eran una serie de franjas paralelas que se alternaban entre los colores amarillo y blanco. En las ventanas estaba colocadas unas cortinas de color beige. Sai miró las paredes y el techo mientras Inojin introducía aquellas maletas con sus pertenencias dentro—. Sabes le pregunté a Gaara si sería buena idea pintar la habitación, pero él dijo que lo mejor sería esperar a que tú mismo dijeras si querías alguno en particular —llevó una mano a su nuca antes de sonreír suavemente—. Si el color no es de tu agrado no dudes en hacérmelo saber, lo mismo con las sábanas y cortinas, me gustaría que puedas estar a gusto —hizo una pausa, Inojin no había hecho por hablar en ese tiempo dejando a su padre expresarse y llevar toda la conversación consigo—. Yo sé que lo que estás pasando es algo duro, es algo que no puedo comprender por completo y quisiera disculparme de antemano por ello hijo… pero así mismo quisiera que pudieras confiar en mí o en Gaara, para cualquier cosa.

El joven rubio se sentó a orillas de la cama, levantando la mirada al moreno—. Está bien, papá —fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de bajar la cabeza y enfocar en su campo de visión sus maletas.

La sonrisa de Sai se apagó tenuemente—. Entonces… te dejaré para que puedas instalarte a tu mayor comodidad —se dio media vuelta trayendo consigo el pomo de la puerta y poder cerrarla tras de sí.

Volvió a la primera planta, junto a su esposo. Esa primera impresión que ambos se habían dejado parecía lo bastante afable, era algo que le llenaba con cierto regocijo y calma su ser. Buscó a su esposo en la sala, al no encontrarlo siguió el recorrido hasta la cocina y dar con él en esa última. Se acercó a la mesa y ocupó un lugar a ella; arrugó los labios y llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todo el asunto lo tenía bastante presionado, de alguna u otra manera.

Gaara se acercó a él dejándole a su costado una taza de café, esperaba que por lo menos le contara que es lo que habían hablado, si el chico estaba o no aceptando el hecho de compartir techo.

—Gracias —tomó la taza entre sus manos, dándole una probada al contenido.

—¿Salió todo bien? —Ocupó una silla junto a él mientras dejaba su taza a un lado para compartir un poco el espacio y poder prestarle atención.

Retuvo la taza entre sus manos, fijando su mirada al contenido, como si el mismo fuese de suma importancia—. Diría que todo ha salido bien. Es decir, no hubo quejas, aunque tampoco hubo algo de halagos o señas de gusto.

Extendió una de sus manos sujetando una de las contrarias, moviendo su pulgar en el dorso a manera de caricia—. Yo comprendo la situación por la que él está pasando. No es algo sencillo. Él siente confusión, dolor angustia, soledad. Pero es algo que irá aprendiendo a sobrellevar, porque él tiene la fortuna de contar con un padre que está dispuesto a apoyarlo y que hará un intento por comprenderlo.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Le relajaba el toque y le reconfortaban sus palabras—. Tú eres quién ha pasado lo mismo que él. Sabes del dolor de perder a una madre. Yo en cambio, puedo darle palabras de aliento, sé que si son sinceras él podría comprender que hago esto porque lo quiero, pero aun así soy incapaz de relacionar sus sentimientos a algo que yo haya vivido.

—Haces un intento por comprenderlo eso es algo que se aprecia mucho por si solo —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa suave.

—Tú me reconfortas a mí en lugar de que sea yo quien reconforte con mi hijo —volvió a sonreír con un deje de amargura por la manera en la que las cosas se estaban suscitando.

El taheño movió la cabeza dando una negativa—. No deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

El moreno sacudió su cabeza en un intento por desechar la idea que estaba prendada de ella. Su pareja tenía la razón y lo mejor que podría hacer era tomar en cuenta sus concejos.

Las horas se abrieron paso de manera veloz, lo que restó de ese mismo día. Cada uno las flagrantes ideas que los mantenían concentrados en un tema que tenía cabida dentro de su mente y corazón: un duelo, una sensación de insatisfacción y el temor.

A la hora de la cena, fue el bermejo quien se ofreció a ir por el chico, tenía intenciones de dar un paso con él, ganárselo poco a poco; no esperaba poder figurar cómo un padre, pero intentaría ser su amigo era lo menos que esperaba lograr. Se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca y golpeó con los nudillos, se quedó de pie en ese justo lugar frente a la puerta mientras esperaba que el joven atendiera. No hubo una respuesta pero si escuchó algo de ajetreo en el interior, golpeo de nuevo la puerta esperando que lo escuchara en esa segunda vez.

—Adelante.

Se abrió paso al interior de la recamara, todo estaba situado de alguna manera en organizada, y colocado en el lugar que se pensaría adecuado. Le recordaba al casi obsesivo orden que acostumbraba su marido. No pudo evitar mirar en el escritorio el cuadro donde se encontraba Inojin con su madre, una bella mujer rubia de ojos celestes y tez clara, pero jamás igualada a la de su pareja. Es ahí cuando se preguntaba si alguna vez Sai no se planteó el haberse quedado con ella, formar una familia "normal", claro que entendía el hecho de que su pareja no hubiese elegido embarazarla, aquello había sido simplemente algo que había escapado de las manos o así se lo había relatado, después de todo Sai le juraba y perjuraba que era homosexual en toda la estricta norma. Siempre había creído en él, no iba a comenzar a dudar en ese momento.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —Inojin inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. Gaara salió por completo de su ensimismamiento, no quería parecer con una afinidad por husmear, más ese retrato lo había capturado completamente.

—Perdona. Vine para avisarte que la cena está lista —no pudo evitar seguir escudriñando el interior, solo paseando la vista, el muchacho parecía haber acomodado todas sus pertenencias restando solo su mochila, suponía que era aquello de donde había provenido el sonido que había escuchado en un principio.

—Gracias, enseguida bajo —intentó expresar una sonrisa más el gesto no podría ser efectuado en su totalidad.

—No me gusta opinar con respecto a la vida ajena. Tampoco me gusta hacer comparaciones, pero chico, yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Sai hace un esfuerzo, pero él no ha sufrido la pérdida de una persona tan importante en su vida como lo es una madre —no sabía bien a dónde iría a parar la conversación, pero haría un intento por hacerla llevadera.

—¿Usted también perdió a su madre? —se había mostrado algo inseguro al formular la pregunta, pero había logrado hacerla.

—Sí. Además de que mi propio padre me despreció al inculparme por su muerte, al final mi tío fue quien se hizo cargo de mí. Así que entiendo, lo que duele el no tener a esa mujer tan importante. Sé que no existen palabras que te reconforten por completo, pero también sé que se aprecia mucho un gesto gentil y autentico de apoyo —recargó uno de sus hombros contra el marco de la puerta. Había capturado por completo la atención del rubio.

—Lo sé —agachó la cabeza, aquella platica le había traído cierta calma y un poco de comodidad. Se sentía comprendido.

—Deberías saber que tu padre intenta entenderte, quiere que la situación sea más llevadera para ti.

—No debería preocuparse, yo lo sé, estoy agradecido con él, y lo quiero, es decir, es mi padre… mi familia —se levantó de su lugar, dejando la mochila—. Mamá y él jamás me mintieron sobre lo que pasó. Entiendo que papá jamás habría estado con mi madre de no ser por haber bebido de más. Pero tuvo el valor para poder asumir su responsabilidad, admiro eso de él. Otro en su lugar habría negado todo y desaparecido.

Usted, es un hombre agradable, además está con él, yo respeto eso. Si quiere mi sincera opinión ojalá pudiera adaptarme con velocidad a una vida en familia con ustedes dos como mis padres. Más usted mismo ha dicho que comprende que es difícil por ahora hacerme a la idea, es solo eso… no hay otra razón como desagrado o algo similar —se acercó hacia él mientras iba hacía la puerta.

Gaara suspiró con cierto alivio, por lo menos la respuesta había sido agradable, ya podía decirse completamente satisfecho con ese respecto. El chico había hablado con el corazón en la mano al igual que él mismo. Ahora lo único que lo tenía bastante insatisfecho y con la mente volando alto, era su pareja. Ya vería el modo en el que ambos pudieran conversar y poder calmar esa sensación de desasosiego e incomprensión con su propio hijo.

Al bajar entrar a la cocina, justo detrás de Inojin, pudo observar al moreno con todo listo y dispuesto en la mesa para la cena. Se acercó a él, para ayudarlo a llevar algunos platos a la mesa, colocándolo justo frente a Inojin que acababa de ocupar el que imaginaba sería el adecuado. Dejó su propio plato frente a él y observó a su pareja acomodarse justo a un lado suyo para poder acompañarlos.

—Ino me dijo alguna vez que no te gustaba la carne grasosa, así que decidí hacer algo de pollo a la plancha con algunos cubos de queso —Sai miró hacia el plato y a su hijo que se encogía en su asiento, como si aquello le resultara incómodo de alguna u otro manera, o quizá era su vago punto de vista.

—Me hace muy feliz poder saber que ambos están dispuestos a brindarme la compresión y tiempo que pueda requerir. Es un gesto que de verdad aprecio mucho… siento que realmente podré sentirme en casa —hizo una pausa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa suave, la primera quizá, que ponía desde que había puesto un pie en esa casa. Llevó sus manos a los ojos, para quitar la sensación que le dejaba una imperiosa necesidad de soltar un par de lágrimas.

—Eso, realmente quisiera que todos… intentemos ser una familia —el hombre miró a su pareja y al chico. Tenía la necesidad ferviente que le picaba en la punta de la lengua desde hacía varios minutos el poder soltar esa frase con cada una de sus letras sin problemas como hasta ese momento.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos, recargando la espalda completamente al respaldo del asiento—. Cuenten ambos conmigo —mostró una sonrisa tenue en comparación con la de ese par al que alternaba su mirar.

—Sí, así será —expresó con un tono que por fin salía del amargo pesar que seguía moviendo sus sentidos.

Sai no pudo más que sentir una enorme satisfacción, porque la vida que le pintaba de ahí en adelante tenía una serie de altibajos que serían presentados de manera consecuente, pero podría mantener su mente y corazón en calma mientras todos ellos estuvieran dispuestos a poner de su parte para que aquello no pareciera soso o forzado. Solo necesitaba eso para ser feliz.

 _Mientras todos los miembros de una familia tengan sus sentimientos bien enlazados, no habrá razón u objeto alguno que se interponga demasiado tiempo en la búsqueda de su felicidad._

Espero que la lectura haya sido agradable, la situación que se tenía que presentar era "cosas de familia", siento que particularmente es un tema que mayoritariamente manejo, por lo que no fue complejo cumplir con él (lo difícil fue el plazo, ya que tuve muchos inconvenientes, desde el internet y el tiempo para poder redactarlo), pero allí está.

Si alguien lee esto y aun espera mi actualización en: fantasía de un matrimonio perfecto, sepan que el capítulo está casi terminado, solo tengo algunos ajustes que darle antes de traerlo, pero se actualizará, eso sin duda.

Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


End file.
